


An Evening of Scandal

by TeaandBanjo



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Last Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaandBanjo/pseuds/TeaandBanjo
Summary: “Unnatural Habits” missing scene.Rosie hopes that life with Sidney will be different.  Then the phone rings.





	An Evening of Scandal

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to MercurialBianca for her patient beta reading and helpful suggestions.
> 
> Also, if you, the reader, have a personal knowledge of how to load and fire a Luger, please tell me if the thing has a safety. My brief internet search did not turn up this information, and when Sidney finds Phryne on the Pandarus, there is a sound effect of him cycling the action to chamber the first round.

 

“I feel some urge to scandal coming on,” Rosie told him as she sat carefully on his lap.   Her smile had a hint of mischief, and Sidney could see down the neckline of her nightgown.  She drew a cool finger down from the corner of his mustache to his jaw and down his neck.  She quickly reached the first button of his pyjama shirt.

“My dear girl, your very existence is scandalous. One husband wasn't enough for you, you want another?”   

“You weren’t married to Jack, Sidney, or you wouldn’t joke about it.”  Her mouth was sad, her eyes serious.

“He’s not my type, darling.”  Sidney said, lightly.  He did not want to hear about Rosie’s former marriage.  Not now. He twirled a lock of her hair around one finger.

“No, I guess not,” agreed Rosie, with a sly wink.  “He doesn’t play golf.”

“Are we even now?” asked Sidney.  “Which form of scandal do you wish?  I’m feeling generous.”  She kissed him, with mouth open, and he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.  

“So, you say a little misbehavior is to be expected from a divorcee?” Rosie found his top button again, opened it, and started working her way down.   “What’s your excuse?”

“That you drive me mad with lust, darling.”  He peeled down one side of her silk peignoir and began to place kisses along her collarbone.

\--

Rosie lay next to him on the bed.  Her black silk nightgown had been lovely, but it was on the floor somewhere.  That didn’t matter.  Neither did the location of his pyjamas, which would be be back in his dresser at some point thanks to all the money he spent on top-notch housekeeping staff.

He, with the lightest possible touch, brushed his fingertips from her hipbone upward, and was rewarded with a tiny shudder and goosebumps forming from her thighs all the way up her body.  She sighed, so he repeated the caress, attempting to make it even lighter.

“God, Sidney. You’re just teasing, now.”

“But it’s so much fun to watch you squirm!”

“You know what I want?”  She smiled hungrily, and pushed him flat against the mattress.  Then she swung one of her sleek, lovely legs across his torso and centered herself on his chest.

“Yes, and I can’t wait to give it to you.”  He shifted his hips to make his point.

\---

Sidney felt an intellectual amusement.  This proper, ladylike woman was, right now, trying to fuck him through the mattress, but he was ultimately in charge of the results. He slowly squeezed one nipple until her breath and the rhythm of her hips quickened.   _Touches to the outside of her body, change how I experience the inside of her body._

For another example, the sounds she was making were exciting him tremendously, and had to be changing how she was experiencing him.  Each time she slid herself down, she finished with little gasp of pleasure, and his excitement grew.

He felt compelled to experience every fold and contour of the inside of her sex.  He gripped her hips, but made himself work with her tempo.   _No need to rush._

The smooth skin of her chest was flushed pink, and the sounds she was making told him her climax was close.  He couldn't resist thrusting up to meet her, and pulling her body down to him.  

“Don't stop, I want it all,” he demanded.  Soon, she would come for him.

\--

“Give me a minute, Sidney,” she panted.  “Oh, I needed that.”

He slowed his motion, but did not stop.  She was still twitching around his cock, and he was close, so close...

\----

Rosie didn’t want to move.  There was no reason to.  Sidney seemed to know all the ways to wind her up to a tremendous climax, and now the smooth sheets and luxurious bed were comfortable under her as her skin cooled.

Sidney had a smug, confident smile, and looked like he might be melted.  “So, did you enjoy your debauchery?  I think I can manage a little bit more scandalous behavior if you wait for me to catch my breath.”

“ _My_ debauchery?  I think that was a joint effort!”  She smiled back at him.

The jingle of the telephone came through the wall as a muted buzz.  Without thinking, she rolled to sitting, and put her bare feet on the floor.

Sidney’s hand caught her thigh.  “Don’t worry, darling.  Jones will get it.  He can hear it from his room.”

“Sorry, just for a moment I’m back in a small house with one phone and no staff!”  She pulled her feet up and hugged her knees.

“Lie down and I can find some more ways to relax you.”  His smile was amusingly predatory, and he licked his lips.

She let him pull her back down to the bed, and he made small circles along her spine with the pads of his thumbs.  The tension was still knotted through her shoulders. _Nothing to worry about. I don’t need to handle this.  It’s nothing._

There was a knock on the bedroom door.  Rosie felt the muscles in her neck and jaw clench.

“Mr. Fletcher?”  The voice was Jones, his assistant.  “You have an urgent phone call. Trouble at the dock.”

“Sorry, love,”  murmured Sidney.  “I need to take this one.”  His hands immediately fell away from her skin.

He flung himself off the bed and reached for his dressing gown.  He was tying the belt as he reached the door.

She decided not to wait for his return.  She untangled herself from the damp sheets, and searched for where her gown had landed.  She shook the wrinkles out, wiggled into it, and wrapped her robe over it.  She couldn’t find the belt.

She padded barefoot down the hall.  Sidney’s voice came from the study.  “I’ll be there as soon as I can.”  

Rosie waited in the hall.  “Is everything alright, honey?”  Her heart was pounding.   _Did Jack ever get a late night phone call that was good news?  This is Sidney, it’s going to be different._

“Trouble with a shipment, Rosie.  I’m needed at the dock.” He practically charged back into the bedroom, and began getting dressed.

Rosie brought Sidney a clean shirt from the closet, and he picked up his trousers from where they had landed, earlier.  She found his vest and held it up for him.  One garment after another covered his smooth, tanned skin, and she felt like she was watching a book close.  It was familiar. Nighttime phone calls for Jack always ended this way.   _The man getting dressed to go out into the night, and the policeman’s wife, doing what needed to be done._

Sidney tied his shoelaces and looked up, his vest unbuttoned and a dotted tie draped around his neck.  “I need to get something from my study.  Hold my jacket for me.”  She draped the jacket over her arm and followed him back into the hallway.

Sidney came out of his study with a leather harness across his shoulders and a pistol in his hand.

“Sidney!  Why do you have a Luger?”  Sidney, as far as Rosie knew, had only ever practiced his golf swing.   _What was he going to do with a pistol?_

“Self defense, love.  It’s dangerous on the docks sat night.”

Rosie’s memory showed her many, many versions of Jack.

_“Im going to shoot some targets”, Jack would say.  “I’ll be back for dinner.”   He would return with smell of smoke, oil, and solvent, and show her paper targets with the black centers roughly chopped out of them by overlapping bullet strikes._

“Call the police,” suggested Rosie.

Sidney would not meet her eyes.  He pushed the magazine in with snap.  He slid the pistol into the holster under his left arm, took his jacket from her and tugged it on.

“Don’t do this!” begged Rosie.    _I never said that to Jack. He wouldn’t have listened._

“Don’t worry.  It will be fine,” said Sidney, patting her arm.  “I’ll be right back.”

She couldn’t find words to argue.   _Don’t tell me fairy stories.  I’m not a little girl.  If it were that easy, you wouldn’t have the gun._

He raced down the stairs for the front door, and roughly pulled on his overcoat.

“Sidney, No!”  she screamed from the top step.  “What kind of shipping problem do you solve with a gun?”   _Who will you be shooting, Sidney?  Who is going to be shooting back at you?_

He glanced up at her, took his hat off the hook, and turned away.

The door slammed behind him, and she heard the roar of the car and wheels spinning on the gravel drive.

> _The loaded revolver was holstered under Jack’s overcoat.  He stood at their front door.  He put one hand on each side of her head and kissed her._
> 
> _“Rosie,” he said, quietly, his eyes fixed on hers and his hands still against her face,  “I don’t know how long this will take, but I will call you when I am safely back at the station.”  He let her go, and was sprinting through the front door to the waiting police car as he put on his hat._

Rosie felt her knees fold under her, and she ended up sitting on the top step of the stairs.  She wiped one sleeve across her eyes, and the silk came away wet. She wasn’t sure if the tears were fear or rage.   _Sidney, you idiot._

_We had an agreement, Jack and I.   I never told him not to go.  He never told me not to worry._

“Things really are different the second time around.”  


End file.
